SEQUEL of I Love You Not Him (Belive Me)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Setelah maknae EXO-K dan EXO-M resmi berpacaran yaitu HunTao, hubungan mereka tidak selama-nya mulus. Sehun yang cemburu karena Foto Kris dan namjachingu-nya Tao banyak bertebaran di dunia maya membuat-nya ragu, masihkan Tao mencintai-nya atau justru Cinta Tao pada Kris kembali lagi. This Is SEQUEL of I Love You Not Him (Belive Me)


Tittle : I Love U not Him (Sequel)

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, comedi (mungkin)

Pairing : HunTao (Sehun X Tao)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, fans EXO.

Dan, **cerita ini murni milik saya !**

Rating : K

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Setelah maknae EXO resmi berpacaran, hubungan mereka tidak selama-nya mulus.

Sehun yang cemburu karena Foto Kris dan namjachingu-nya Tao banyak bertebaran di dunia maya membuat-nya ragu, masihkan Tao mencintai-nya atau justru Cinta Tao pada Kris kembali lagi.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie hyung kau tau dimana Tao ?."

Tanya namja yang memiliki kulit lebih putih di antara member lainnya. Namja yang di panggil Yeollie alias bernama Chanyeol itu berfikir sebentar, hingga namja yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol menjadi jengah karena, namjachingu-nya itu berfikir sangat lama.

"Dia keluar bersama Kris hyung."

Sahut Baekhyun yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Chanyeol dengan cenggiran tanpa dosa, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat mempoutkan bibir-nya. Kesal, karena namjachingu-nya itu bodoh sekali. Untuk apa berfikir lama-lama, bukan-nya Kris dan Tao baru saja pergi 30menit yang lalu.

"Sehun...kau baru bangun ? Makanlah dulu, tadi Kyungsoo sudah membuatkan mu makanan."

"Ne...member yang lain pada kemana Xiumin hyung."

Namja yang bernama Sehun pun jalan menuju dapur, mengambil makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh sang koki EXO itu. Dari dapur Sehun dapat mendengar Xiumin yang mengatakan bahwa member EXO lain-nya sedang jalan keluar bersama, ada juga yang sedang berlatih di ruang dance dan sebagian ada yang sedang bermain di dorm sunbae mereka untuk sekedar mengobrol. Sehun yang tidak suka makan sendiri, akhirnya membawa makanan-nya dan duduk di sofa sisi kanan Xiumin yang sisi bawahnya terdapat pasangan ChanBaek sedang tiduran sambil menonton TV.

"Jadi...di dorm hanya kita ber-empat."

Tanya Sehun kepada hyungdeul-nya, dengan tetap menguyah makanan yang berada di dalam mulut-nya. Hening...untuk beberapa saat keadaan ruang itu hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok Sehun yang beradu dengan piring.

"Wah...Baekkie, lihat masa urutan popularitas ChanBaek couple di urutan ke-tiga biasa-nya kan kedua."

Heboh Chanyeol saat dirinya sedang surfing di internet, melihat di fanpage-fanpage EXO mengatakan bahwa Chanbaek berada di posisi ke-tiga. Baekhyun yang juga tidak terima, langsung mengambil Iphone milik Chanyeol. Sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya dapat cemberut melihat-nya. Xiumin dan Sehun yang berada di atas sedang duduk hanya dapat tertawa mengejek.

"Memang-nya pasangan siapa yang mengalahkan kalian."

"KRISTAO."

PRUUUFFTTT...Sehun yang sedang menguyah makanan-nya langsung menyemburkan makanan itu dengan tidak elit-nya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, KrisTao berada di urutan kedua.

"Yak...Maknae, kurang ajar...lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

Marah Chanyeol kepada Sehun, karena Sehun menyemburkan makanan-nya kearah wajah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan, Sehun dia sedang menahan emosi-nya. Tanpa meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, Sehun langsung meletakan piring di meja dan masuk kedalam kamar dengan membanting pintu.

**-Room HunTao-**

"Siall...kenapa aku jadi emosi seperti ini, itu kan hanya berita Fanbase yang di buat-buat saja."

Ucap Sehun frustasi karena tidak seharus-nya Sehun cemburu hanya karena masalah sepele ini, bukan kah Tao mencintai-nya. Buktinya dulu Tao lebih memilih dirinya dan Kris juga sudah menyerahkan Tao pada-nya. Lama Sehun terdiam, mengatur deru nafas-nya agar stabil.

"Sehunnie..."

Panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar-nya, tanpa melihat pun Sehun sudah tahu siapa orang yang memanggil-nya itu. Namja yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda itu pun perlahan mendekati namja yang ia cintai dan duduk di sebelahnya, merangkul dengan manja lengan namjachingu-nya.

"Sehunnie...kata Xiumin ge, kau marah-marah. Waeyo ?."

"Aniya...Kau sudah pulang Tao hyung ? dari mana saja, eum ?."

Namja yang masuk ke kamar tadi adalah Tao, Sehun yang sudah dapat meredam emosi-nya bertanya dengan lembut pada panda EXO yang sudah beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi belahan jiwa-nya. Melihat senyuman Sehun yang menurut Tao seperti di paksakan itu, membuat-nya ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"A...aku hanya jalan-jalan naik sepeda dengan dduizang, Sehunnie."

"Apa berdua saja ?."

Tao pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil menundukan kepala-nya ketakutan, Sehun yang melihat gelagat ketakutan Tao, hanya mengacak-acak rambut Tao dengan gemas. Dalam, hati sejujur-nya Sehun merasa sakit saat mengetahui Tao pergi naik sepeda dengan Kris hanya berdua. Yah...berdua, bukan kah itu sama saja, kau sedang kencan. Ditambah lagi, namjachingu mu jalan dengan mantan kekasih mu yang Sehun pastikan bahwa Kris masih sangat mencintai Tao. Kenapa Tao tidak meminta Sehun untuk menemani-nya jalan-jalan ? Bukan kah, Sehun namjachingu-nya ? Kenapa harus Kris ? okeh...berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sehun saat ini. Tidak mau membuat pertengkaran, Sehun pun lebih memilih untuk tidak membahas-nya lagi. Di kecup-nya pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Ganti baju mu Tao hyung, aku mau mandi dulu ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan Tao mengganti pakaian-nya dengan baju yang lebih santai. Jika, pendengaran Tao tajam. Tao seharus-nya dapat mendengar sebuah suara dinding yang sedang di pukul keras-keras oleh Sehun. Tapi, itu percuma saja. Tao yang sudah berganti baju langsung memilih keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan erangan-erangan kekesalan Sehun di kamar mandi. Berkali-kali Sehun hanya dapat memukul dinding kamar mandi itu.

Yah...selama ini maknae EXO kita Sehun, selalu menampilkan image manja, malu-malu, dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Tapi, di balik itu semua. Sebenar-nya Sehun sangat emosian jika sudah menyangkut Tao-nya.

I Love U not Him (Sequel)

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe MoBit yang sangat terkenal di kawasan seoul ini, terlihat tiga namja yang sedang duduk di pojokan meja. Dimana, terdapat dua namja dengan tinggi dan wajah baby face-nya sedang menikmati minuman bubble Tea, sedangkan satu namja yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua sedang asik makan.

"Hyung...kapan evil hyung datang."

"Sebentar lagi, aku sudah mencium bau evil itu...hahahahha."

Dua namja yang memiliki body kecil nan ramping itu hanya menatap sunbae mereka dengan tatapan takjub dan heran.

"Hoiiii...sudah kumpul semua-nya..kkkkk~ baguslah."

Sapa namja yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan namja yang sedang asik makan itu, namja berambut ikal berwarna caramel itu langsung duduk dengan santai-nya di cafe milik namjachingu-nya itu.

"Lama sekali kau Kyuu ? Kau lupa-nya tiap 2minggu sekali ada perkumpulan maknae line."

"Diam cahngmin-ah, makan saja sana."

Mulai lah adu debat antara member evil ini, Yah...sekarang Sehun maknae dari EXO, Taemin maknae dari SHINee, Changmin maknae dari TVXQ dan juga Kyuhyun maknae dari Super Junior ini sedang berkumpul dan menyebutkan kelompok mereka ini **Maknae evil Line.** Kenapa ada kata evil-nya. Karena semua member merupakan evil yang hobby ya membully/mengerjai hyungdeul mereka.

Selama mereka berkumpul, mereka akan mengobrol satu sama lain, membahas kejahilan-kejahilan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, membahas masalah yang sedang di alami atau mengajarkan Taemin dan Sehun cara menjadi evil yang benar.

"Sehun, apa kau dan Tao sudah putus."

"MWOOO ?! maksud Kyu hyung apa ? kami belum putus, eoh."

Jawab cepat Sehun mendengar pertanyaan sunbae-nya, Changmin dan Taemin yang mendengar pun langsung mencetus bahwa Kyuhyun jangan-jangan menyukai Tao. Maka-nya Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Bukan, raja evil nama-nya kalau kalah ber-argument. Dengan, aura membunuhnya Kyuhyun langsung membatah tuduhan mereka, membuat mereka bertiga langsung diam.

"Coba lihat ini Sehun."

Kyuhyun pun memberikan iphone milik-nya, Sehun yang di suruh melihat iphone milik sunbae-nya pun langsung mengambil-nya dan menatap layar iphone milik Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejut-nya Sehun saat melihat Foto-foto Kris dan Tao yang sedang naik sepeda bersama tersebar di internet. Difoto itu terlihat mereka berdua Kris dan Tao sangat menikmati jalan-jalannya, mesra dan terlihat sangat serasi sekali. Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sudah mengeras, Kyuhyun pun bersmirk mengambil iphone milik-nya. Dan, menunjukan sesuatu pada Sehun lagi.

"Di weibo aku berteman dengan Kris dan Tao, semalam aku juga sempat kaget melihat-nya. Kukira kalian putus. Maka-nya tadi aku bertanya seperti itu."

Kali ini, Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi-nya, dengan cepat Sehun meninggalkan cafe itu dan pergi ke dorm EXO.

"Hyung...kau jahat sekali."

"Taemin...cepat atau lambat Sehun harus mengetahui-nya."

**-Dorm EXO-**

BRAAKKK...

"Yak...maknae, pelan sedikit."

Omel Lay saat Sehun dengan kasar-nya membuka dan membanting pintu dorm dengan sangat keras. Member yang sedang berkumpul di ruang TV yaitu Suho, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Kai dan Kyungsoo, minus Kris yang sedang pergi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekyun. Meraka menatap heran Sehun. Dengan, kasar Sehun menyeret Tao untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Ta...tadi itu Sehun kita ?."

"Wajah-nya seram sekali."

Member yang melihat Sehun yang jarang sekali menampilkan wajah marah-nya langsung menatap ngeri dan bingung. Apa yang sebenar-nya terjadi. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, mereka semua pun menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Tao, di balik pintu.

**-HunTao Side-**

"Apa kau mencintai Kris ?."

"Ani Sehunnie...sebenar-nya kau ini kenapa."

Diam...Sehun lagi-lagi diam, tapi emosi yang sejak kemarin di tahan dan di tambah oleh hari ini membuat-nya tidak bisa menjadi Sehun yang lembut seperti biasa-nya. Dengan, sekali dorong Tao terhempas ke dinding, Tao yang melihat tatapan marah Sehun hanya dapat menahan tangisan-nya agar tidak menangis karena takut.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Kris, eoh ?."

"Hiks...hiks..tidak Sehunnie, aku hanya Hiks...mencintai mu saja."

Biasa-nya jika Tao sudah menangis, Sehun pasti akan luluh dan memeluk Tao dengan lembut. Tapi, kini Sehun sedang di bakar cemburu. Entah kapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengajarkan bagaimana cara tertawa evil dengan benar. Kini Sehun sedang tertawa Evil persis seperti sunbae-nya, menatap tajam Tao dengan hawa menakutkan. Sehun tertawa untuk diri-nya sendiri, bukan kah ini karma. Dulu Sehun dan Tao dibelakang Kris berselingkuh. Kini, apakah Tuhan sedang membalas perbuatan-nya dengan kejadian yang sama yaitu Kris dan Tao berselingkuh di belakang-nya. Sakit...sesakit inikah Kris dulu.

Sehun pun langsung merogoh iphone milik-nya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar. Dimana di gambar tersebut terdapat foto Kris dan Tao sedang jalan-jalan naik sepeda berselca berdua dan jagan lupakan foto yang Sehun ambil dari fanbase-nya dimana Kris dan Tao sama-sama mengganti ava Weibo mereka dengan saling tukar foto. Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan betapa mereka berdua saling menunjukan cinta mereka kepada public, menambahkan kesan bahwa KrisTao itu real.

Tao yang melihat itu semua, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Tao menjelaskan pada Sehun pasti Sehun tidak akan mendengar-nya. Diam dan menangis, meruntuki kebodohan-nya sendiri.

"You Know...KrisTao is Real and HunTo not Real !."

"Tidak...Sehunnie, hiks...aku..hiks...tidak mau.."

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Tao yang belum selesai,Sehun langsung meninggalkan Tao. Sedangkan, member yang mengetahui Sehun akan keluar langsung buru-buru bergaya sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di dorm SHINee."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun pun pergi. Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi hanya menatap terluka. Sama dengan Kris, Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Member yang lain pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar maknae mereka, di dalam kamar Tao sedang menangis meraung-raung. Tao memang tidak peka, seharus-nya Tao bisa menjaga perasaan Sehun. Bukan-nya membuat Sehun terluka.

I Love U not Him (Sequel)

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3minggu lama-nya sejak kejadian itu, membuat member EXO merasa keceriaan antar maknae mereka tipuan. Di depan TV, mereka maknae EXO kita Sehun dan Tao bersikap seolah-olah mereka dekat dan sangat akrab, padahal sebenar-nya tidak. Tao yang sudah mengganti ava Weibo-nya pun masih saja di acuhkan Sehun saat di dorm. Bahkan, Sehun sekarang tidak mau tidur di kamar mereka.

"Dengar, kita ada jadwal untuk mengikuti acara Idol Sport Champion. Persiapkan diri kalian lusa. Arraso..."

"Neee...manajer Hyung."

Member EXO pun langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka, cape dan lelah itulah yang mereka rasakan. Tao yang melihat Kris berwajah pucat, langsung berdiri dan mengambil air putih untuk Kris. Melihat Tao memberikan perhatian pada Kris membuat Sehun melotot kaget. –Apa-apan itu, apakah Tao ingin kembali dengan Kris.- batin Sehun.

**- Idol Sport Champion-**

Terlihat berbagai Idol hallyu berkumpul di sini, kurang lebih ada 150 artis Idol datang untuk menunjukkan keamampuan atlit mereka di bidang olahraga baik namja/yeoja. Begitu juga dengan member EXO kita, mereka selalu bersemangat. Di acara ini kita banyak melihat moment, mulai dari ChanBaek, HunHan, HoTao, KrisTao, HunTao, dll. Bahkan ada moment dimana member EXO dekat dengan member BoyBand lain-nya.

"Tao ayo kita istrirahat makan siang."

"Kris-ge, ne...Kajja."

Di ajak Kris untuk makan siang, tentu saja Tao tidak akan menolak. Tao memang mencintai Kris tapi itu hanya sebatas kakak saja. Hari ini Kris terlihat tidak baik, Kris kurang enak badan. Tapi, karena dia memaksa pada manajer untuk ikut, setidak-nya walaupun sedang kurang enak badan dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi banyak, Kris ingin mengawasi member lain-nya terutama Tao. Kris sangat mengkhawatirkan Tao jika berada di acara olahraga seperti ini.

"Tao...bagaimana kau dengan Sehun ?."

Tao yang ditanya oleh Kris, hanya dapat tersenyum ambigu. Perlahan Tao membuka kotak makan-nya, memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Kris yang melihat Tao, hanya dapat ikut tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai rambut mereka. Kris dan Tao sengaja makan di tempat yang agak jauh dari member, dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat Kris dan Tao sedang makan berdua.

"Tao...sakit sekali, kau tahu...di sini sangat sakit."

Gumam Sehun lirih sambil memegang dada kiri-nya yang seakan terluka itu. Setelah makan siang, acara olahraga itu pun di mulai kembali. Member EXO lain-nya banyak sekali bercanda di lapangan, entah hanya duduk-duduk saja atau melihat tingkah member yang sedang melucu di lapangan.

"Sehun, Tao...kalian tidak mau memberikan fanservice kepada shipper kalian disini, eoh ?."

Merasa nama-nya di panggil, mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sekilas mereka melihat kearah penonton, melambaikan tangan sebentar. Sehun pun merangkul Tao, tersenyum dan bergembira. Tao yang melihat akting Sehun, hanya dapat membalas-nya dengan tersenyum girang juga. –seandai-nya ini sungguhan, aku akan senang Sehunnie- batin Tao, sadar atau tidak mereka se'akan melupakan bahwa mereka sebenar-nya sedang marahan. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa lepas dengan tulus.

"Tao...Fighting, Kau pasti bisa."

"Berjuang Tao."

Itulah semangat-semangat yang di berikan member untuk Tao, yang saat ini ingin menunjukkan keahlian lompat tinggi-nya itu. Berulang kali Tao bisa melewati tanpa membuat mistar penghalang itu jatuh. Tiap Tao berhasil melewati penghalang maka penghalang akan semakin tinggi, hingga akhirnya Tao yang tidak bisa melewati penghalang itu terbentur dan jatuh, membuat pinggang Tao sakit. Member yang melihat langsung panik, di tolong-nya Tao dengan cepat.

"Hiks...Sakiit sekali...!"

Sehun yang mendengar erangan kesakitan Tao, membuat hati-nya tersayat lebih dalam. Di rengkuh-nya tubuh mungil Tao kedalam pelukan hangat-nya agar Tao yang sedang di obati oleh tim medis, bisa mengurangi kesakitan di pinggang Tao.

"Biar ku bawa Tao istrirahat di ruang tunggu."

"Tolong jaga dia, Sehun ."

Sehun pun menggendong Tao untuk menjauh dari lapangan, dan memilih ke ruang tunggu. Sehun yang ingin merebahkan tubuh Tao, langsung di tahan oleh Tao. Tao memilih untuk duduk di kursi dan bersandar.

"Kalau kau duduk pinggang mu akan bertambah sakit."

Tao hanya membalas perhatian Sehun dengan senyuman, lama mereka terdiam di ruangan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Tao yang sudah lama ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sehun, akhirnya mengutarakannya.

"Sehunnie, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Kris-ge. Selama ini kami dekat, bukan berarti aku menghianati mu, kau tau kan bahwa sejak aku pre-debut aku dekat dengan Kris. Tentang foto di Weibo ku dan Kris. saat itu aku sangat kesal, kau selalu bilang KrisTao is real. "

"..."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan HunHan ? bukan kah, HunHan lebih terlihat real. HunHan bahkan selalu menjadi nomor 1 di popularitas couple EXO, shipper HunHan bahkan sangat banyak. Hati ku juga sakit Sehunnie. Kenapa, kau memojokkan ku ? Foto HunHan saja banyak beredar, tapi aku selalu percaya pada mu dan Luhan hyung. "

"..."

"Kenapa, kau...hiks...tidak percaya pada ku, Sehun ?."

Sekarang Sehun sadar, tidak seharus-nya Sehun marah. Sehun sangat menyesal telah membuat Tao menangis, padahal dulu Sehun berjanji pada Kris tidak akan membuat Tao menangis. Direngkuh-nya tubuh Tao, mengecup pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Mianhe...baby hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih percaya pada mu, aku hanya cemburu saja."

"Sehun pabo..."

"Hehehehehe...Saranghae Baby hyung."

"Nado...Saranghae Sehunnie."

Yup...mau berapa banyak foto KrisTao atau HunHan yang beredar dan fanservice-nya yang mereka tunjukkan. Sehun dan Tao sekarang tidak akan cemburu. Biarlah, banyak yang mengatakan KrisTao dan HunHan real. Yang jelas cinta Sehun dan Tao adalah real. Cukup hanya mereka yang tahu, itu sudah cukup. Perlahan namun pasti, HunTao akan menunjukkan pada publik, bahwa mereka adalah Real.

"Kalian berdua mau di foto untuk share di SMtown Facebook tidak."

"Tentu, foto kami dengan bagus."

Setelah staff mengambil beberapa Foto Sehun dan Tao yang tidak sengaja mereka temui ketika mereka akan keluar lapangan. Sehun tertawa melihat hasil foto-nya. Terlihat mereka berdua berpose dengan Tao bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan saling merangkul satu sama lain, memejamkan kedua mata mereka, seakan mereka berdua tertidur pulas.

"Foto kalian sangat cute, apa nama couple untuk kalian ?."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari staff tersebut, membuat Sehun dan Tao tertawa renyah.

"Ingat baik-baik ahjussi, couple di EXO yang real itu-."

"..."

"TENTU SAJA HUNTAO...hahahahaha."

**END**

FF ini hasil liat pict-pict moment HunTao dan KrisTao yang bertebaran XD

Dan, kejadian yang berada di FF ini author sambung-sambungin,

jadi kalau ga nyambung. Maklumin aja ya :v


End file.
